Tyreal's Team
by JD2
Summary: Tyreal has a team to pick will it be good or bad?
1. Default Chapter

Diablo ii The Quest for the Sword! Disclaimer: Blizzard own these characters and so on Yada Yada Yada  
  
Char Type: Necromancer Initial Skills: 1+ Raise Skeleton/ 1+ Bone Armor. Char Stats: 20+ STRENGTH / 15+ STAMINA / 20+ VITALITY / 25+ ENERGY / Char Name: Blue Flame. Char Alignment: On the side of GOOD.  
  
Chapter 1! Tyreal knew his time and his fate. He knew he would suffer for his decision. For 6 years peace had been the ways of the people now the evils were reborn and rested. The plague has come and fear will strike the people's hearts thought Tyreal. When the last feco had started the men had become relaxed and stopped their aggressive ways and let peace take its place. Now that hatred had been placed in their hearts only a few could resist those people are the chosen team. He had now to warn the people once again and prepare them.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled the bartender as Blue Flame confessed he had no money "Get out of here NOW!" "UGEA!" "UREGA!" two Barbarians stepped out from the splintered door. They each in turn grabbed him under his armpits. With the force that goes back through all their family's blood they lifted him and threw him out into the streets. He sat up and shrugged himself and prepared to journey to the next town to find a bar that didn't know he had no money. Or perhaps he could pick up some money on the way and maybe get some weapons instead. He couldn't buy a weapon and not pay. The owner would grab it back.  
  
Suddenly a burst of light broke out and it hung in the air like mist. An image of a hooded figure was the first thing he saw. Then a great hand came from under the cloak, it was more or less the same colour as the mist like light that was still hanging there. It was a shade deeper but it was barely visible against it. A blue blade was drawn it looked it a sort of crystal but it was very well shaped. At the hilt it was thin and narrow then it burst out at the sides in shape's that looked like goat horns. From then on it was wavy like, gentle ripples across a calm see. You shall go to the Rouge Encampment there the team shall be waiting! the "thing" was telepathic and it was pointing his blade to the East now. Corruption is strong there! The Monastery is the heart of it all!  
  
It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The light hung still in the air. It started to clear but as it was thinning out another burst of light flashed and a sudden image flashed in front of his eyes. A Sorceress, a Paladin, a Druid, an Assassin, a Barbarian and an Amazon. They had been standing around a dying fire with a chest with seven keyholes. He started to shrug himself of. And prepare for the journey east. 


	2. the new times!

Diablo ii C2 Char type: Paladin Initial Skills: Holy Bolt Char Stats: 25+ STRENGTH / 20+ STAMINA / 15+ VITALITY / 15+ ENERGY Char Name: Mephor Char Alignment: On the side of GOOD.  
  
Char Type: Assassin Initial Skills: Psychic Hammer Char Stats: 20+ STRENGTH / 25+ STAMINA / 20+ VITALITY / 15+ ENERGY Char Name: Telih Char Alignment: Somewhere in between.  
  
"Break it up break it. Uhhh!" yelled the Paladin as he tried to stop the 2 Barbarians from fighting. and learnt the hard way to stop a fight. The 2 Barbarians stopped the fight all right and closed in on the Paladin as he sat there with a bloody nose trying to see through the bloody mess that was his face. One drew his sword back to strike. That was the first to be attacked. He suddenly got blown back and swept of his feet. He landed in the dust and rubble of one of the stalls that had been reduced to splinters of wood, and a few broken vials of potions were spreading over the ground. The second was blasted back into the wood of the square just beside one of the weapon stalls. It shook a few times and one the weapons clattered and fell but it wasn't that painful until a throwing knife hit him in the leg.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled in pain. A person jumped down from the top of the Hotel Garrera. It was an assassin her psychic powers had stopped the 2 Barbarians from pulverising the Paladin.  
  
A burst of light flashed in front of them the same as the Necromancer. This wasn't one of the powers from the Assassin. It didn't disappear like a flash would it hung in the air and was very dense. An Image of an Angel flashed. Angels normally have fluffy wings and have a halo. This one had leather gloves and a sword this sword was a Crystal blue and was incredibly shaped carvings on it had to be looked at closely to even be seen. The gloves were nearly the same colour as the very strange light, and its helmet seemed to be made of pure gold but that was hardly seen except the horns at the back which stuck up into the air. They twisted for about 20 times in total and they would have done for ramming into an enemy's body and impaling the enemy's on them. The helm and the Body-Armor could only be seen by using the Paladins Holy Bolt. The Armor was delicately carved with designs that would impress even the person that made it. It looked like it could withstand a nuclear blast and not get a scratch on it.  
  
Suddenly they were lifted of the ground. Follow me. I will take you to he land you will start you're journey from! the now what seemed to be telepathic thing started to float of to the East. The Paladin and the Assassin were jerked in that direction and now started to float that way at a rather quick pace. While they were in the air the thing started to tell them about their mission. Your quest is to help the rogues to fight of the scourge that corrupted their land! its voice became aggressive as it finished its sentence. They suddenly had another burst of light and an image appeared in their heads. It was a sorceress, a druid, a Necromancer who was sitting on the ground shrugging, a Barbarian and an Amazon. They were all standing round a smouldering fire. well all except the Necromancer who was brushing dust of himself now. The image disappeared and they had their vision back again.  
  
They both looked down and realized that they were at least 100 feet up in the air. They reached a town where they saw a man sitting on the ground trying to get up from the ground. They suddenly dropped down until they were 20 cm's of the ground. They stopped dead in midair then dropped onto the ground beside a Necromancer who was looking at the angel like this had happened to many times. "Why do you make life difficult for everyone?" said the Necromancer who now was getting up and looking over at a weapons stall with a very strange look in his eyes.  
  
Sorry. I forgot to tell you my name. "What! I thought you were about to apologise for screwing up my life!!!" said the Necromancer very sarcastically. And yet you still don't let me say my name! said the still un-named thing. My name is. it said "What!?" said the Necromancer My name is. "What!?" said the Necro again My name is Tyreal! Said now named- thing called Tyreal. He sighed like he could stick the Necro no more and they no longer saw him. The weapons stall owner was back at his place and the grin disappeared from the Necro's face. He new that soon the other four would be joining them.  
  
Please not that I tried to make This one longer and more interesting Than the last one I wrote. I've been Out of business for a while so these fic's Are the first in quite a while So be kind and don't rate them to badly. 


	3. the final decision!

Diablo ii CHAPTER 3!  
  
Char type: Sorceress Initial skills: Fire bolt Char stats: 15+ SRENGTH / 20+ STAMINA / 15+ VITALITY / 35+ ENERGY Char name: Seray Char Alignment: On the side of GOOD!  
  
  
  
Char type: Barbarian Initial Skills: Bash Char stats: 35+ STRENGTH / 20+ STAMINA / 20+ VITALITY / 10+ ENERGY Char name: Holar Char Alignment: You could call it GOOD. or a menacing daredevil!  
  
  
  
Char type: Druid Initial Skills: Poison Creeper Char Stats: 25+ STRENGTH / 20+ STAMINA / 20+ VITALITY / 20+ ENERGY Char name: Cerep Char Alignment: A bit evil but just about able to resist it. he also loves his drugs!  
  
  
  
Char type: Amazon Initial skills: Multiple shot Char stats: 20+ STRENGTH / 25+ STAMINA / 25+ VITALITY / 15+ ENERGY Char name: Mechty Char Alignment: Quite GOOD actually compared to the Druid!  
  
  
  
"What!?!" yelled a sorceress. 2 Men were holding spears in their hands and looked as though they could kill a Barbarian. "Oh crap I forgot my staff!!!" she said when she looked in her mega large pocket that could hold a gnarled staff easily. She grabbed a crate and tried to chuck it. She looked at the crate that now lay behind her. A great shout came from behind the crates that lay in a stack. Of them were splintered with holes in them. A fist was sticking through each one. Both the fists grabbed each of the men by the throat and threw them against the wall. "Uuuhhhh!!!" groaned the one that was still conscious but he fell unconscious when he got hit on the head with the butt of an axe.  
  
"YYYYAAAAHHHHOOOO!!!!!!" yelled a drunken Druid as he got kicked out of the pub, after starting to chat up the bartender's wife who turned out to be a really pretty Amazon. "Awwwhhhh!" "You poor thing!" said the Amazon rushing out to help him up. A burst of white light flashed in their eyes and they all stared at the fountain in the centre of the square even the Druid noticed something was up and he was drunk!  
  
This light didn't go away like it should have. The fountain started to move but it had changed shape it was no longer a hero standing with sword high in the air. It was now an angel the statue crumbled to the ground and what was left was an image of an Angel. It didn't seem to want to stay on the ground it started to float and rise of the ground. Then a voice came in their heads. if it had been in the Druids head that would have been OK but it was them all that heard it.  
  
You are Chosen to make the complete team! It took out its sword and pointed it at each of them in turn. They started to float when the sword was pointed at them the Sword had incredible designs, they were so delicately twisted no human could have made them. Then as they all were floating by now the Angel started to fly away up to the North. My name is Tyreal! he started to explain as they all floated away with him. I have chosen a team to fight the evil and corruption up in the north you. have been chosen to fight for the freedom of the Rogues! "Why us?" asked the Barbarian. That was what they were all thinking. The rest of the team will be waiting! And I don't care about why you are the only ones able to fight the evil! They were dropped of beside the team! 


End file.
